There Goes My Life
by lilyxoxoscorpius
Summary: Lily and Scorpius make a mistake, but the mistake could be the best thing that's ever happened to them.


There Goes My Life

Rating: T for language

Characters:JK Rowling: Lily, Scorpius, Kati

Word Count: 2,092

Summary: A short song fic about Lily and Scorpius and what would happen if the couple just happened to forget protection. Set to Kenny Chesney's There Goes My Life

* * *

I stared out the window in disbelief. She was backing down the drive. Starting a new life, far from this little town. Lily walked up and wrapped her arms around me "Whatchya thinking about?"

"Do you remember when you told me you were pregnant?" I asked her still staring out the window.

Lily snorted "How could I forget, you freaked out."

"I was 19 I wasn't ready to be a father." I defended.

"Or so you thought." Lily smiled lovingly at me.

"Or so I thought." I echoed.

_All he could think about was I'm too young for this  
Got my whole life ahead  
hell I'm just a kid myself  
how I'm gonna raise one_

I remember that day as if it were yesterday. The day Albus and I had rounded up the old gang for a game of Quidditch. It was sure to be a great game. Mounting my broom I sought Lily out and flew down to her "Kiss for good luck?"

She tried to smile, I remember, and failed miserably "Scor we have to talk." she told me.

"Can't it wait?" I asked "We've been waiting months to do this." I sounded like a bloody 5 year old.

She looked at the ground and gave a small nod "Alright."

"Kiss?" I asked.

Lily looked into my eyes and kissed my cheek "Good luck." she whispered. I flew off trying to figure out what had just happened and couldn't figure it out.

We played our game and it was amazing. My team won, even though Albus' team caught the snitch. We all flew to the ground and I dismounted my broom. Lily was standing near the edge of the field, so I walked over to her. "Hello beautiful." I greeted kissing her cheek. She turned and I saw the tears streaming down her face. "Lily? What's wrong?"

"I'm late Scor." she said.

I was so thick I had no idea what she was talking about "Late for what? Do you need me to take you somewhere?"

She shook her head looking at me and visibly swallowed hard "Scor, I'm late for my period."

My eyes grew wide "What?"

"I'm ten days late. Alexis and I got a muggle kit and I'm pregnant." the tears streamed down her face harder.

"No. I mean, we're not, I'm not." and with that I ran off leaving Lily to crumple to the ground crying.

_  
All he could see were his dreams going up in smoke  
So much for ditching this town and hanging out on the coast  
Oh well, those plans are long gone_

I ran for a good mile before falling to my knees. I was not one who cried often, but I began to cry. I had ruined our lives. How could we have been so stupid as to forget a contraception charm or a muggle condom? It was common knowledge you needed one if not both! We're we so desperate for each other that we didn't care? What now? I had plans! Big plans! Leave this one way ticket town and go somewhere where adventure reigned and people, how selfish could I be? Lily was suffering just as much as I was, and I didn't have to carry the kid around for nine months.

We could always get rid of the baby. I mentally slapped myself for even thinking that. It was a life. A life I had created. A life I was now responsible for. I'm screwed.

_And he said  
there goes my life  
there goes my future, my everything  
might as well kiss it all good-bye  
there goes my life......._

Finally getting my head together I walked back to Lily where she sat still crying. Sitting beside her I pulled her to my chest. "I'm so sorry." she sobbed.

"I'm just as much at fault as you are." I told her.

"But I've ruined all your plans. I won't hold you here. I can't. You should be free to go wherever you want without thinking about me or the baby." she chocked out.

Was she bloody insane?! "Lily I am not going to leave you. I love you and I'm sure that in time I will come to love this little baby too."

"I'm so sorry. I've ruined our lives."

I closed my eyes and as much as my head screamed yes, my heart said other things "No, your giving me an adventure."

Lily looked up at me with wide eyes. Apparently she had been expecting a different reaction "We're seventeen and nineteen! What do we know about raising a baby?"

I shrugged "We'll tell our parents and ask for guidance. We'll get married."

"Married?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes married. I love you and I want us to be a family." she accepted.

_A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator  
Oh yeah..........he loves that little girl._

_Momma's waiting to tuck her in  
as she fumbles up those stairs  
she smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear  
sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncing curls_

One and half years had passed since Lily had told me about her pregnancy. One year since our marriage. Our parents had been less than supportive. They came around about two days after the fact. Both our mothers planning the wedding, nursery and discussing baby names. Our fathers had sighed and decided that we could have done worse. How I wasn't sure. Nine months later Lily gave birth to a perfect little girl who we named Katherine Elizabeth. Kati for short. My little Kati-Bear, her beautiful blonde curls and baby blues made my heart melt everyday.

I thought we had made a mistake, but this mistake was perfect. I think we took a picture whenever we could. I came home from work and saw Lily and Kati in the kitchen getting her bottle. I smiled and walked into the kitchen "Dada!" Kati giggled.

Lily turned and smiled at me "Hi."

"Hi." I smiled kissing her softly.

"Dada!" Kati reached for me.

I took her and smiled kissing her little soft cheek. Lily looked at the two of us and smiled brightly. "Are there more pictures on the refrigerator?" I asked her.

Lily nodded "Yes, her birthday photos mostly." I chuckled shaking my head. Kati yawned leaning against my shoulder "Uh oh Kat-Kat is tired."

"Nuh-uh." Kati said through her thumb that was currently in her mouth.

"Yes huh." Lily smiled walking up the back stairs "Show Daddy how big girls climb the stairs."

I put Kati down and smiled. She grabbed her teddy bear that was sitting on the stairs. She began to climb the back stairs, crawling, walking, stumbling, and every once in awhile looking back at me smiling brightly. It's pretty crazy that I used to think that being a father would ruin everything, but now I look back on that man and shake my head. Kati is the best thing that could have ever happened to me. Well, except Lily that is.

_He smiles  
there goes my life  
there goes my future my everything  
I love you, daddy goodnight  
there goes my life_

Time seemed to fly by. Kati started Hogwarts nine and a half years later. When she was four we found out Lily couldn't have children anymore. Something to do with some muggle disease that they caught early, but required a surgery that would stop her from having children. This was hard on us, but we had Kati. That's all that mattered. After that I never questioned why we had a child so early. She was a gift. She was our gift from above.

As Kati boarded the train she turned and smiled brightly at us "I love you!" she called.

We stood on the platform until the train was completely out of sight "Come on Scor." Lily gently took my hand "Let's go home."

I wasn't ready to let go, but my little girl is growing up and I'm going to have to let her.

_She had that Honda loaded down  
with Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American express  
he checked the oil and slammed the hood, said your good to go  
she hugged them both and headed off to the west coast_

Six years after we dropped her off for the first time we picked her up for the last time. Kati smiled brightly stepping off the train hand in hand with a dark haired young man "Mum, daddy you remember Scott."

"Of course, hello Scott." Lily smiled.

"Mrs. Malfoy." he greeted shaking her hand. He then looked at me "Mr. Malfoy."

"Scott. Good to see you again." I took his hand and shook it. We all talked for a moment before Scott dropped the bombshell.

"I'm really excited about Kati and I moving to New York this coming fall." he said.

Lily and I looked at our daughter shocked "What?" we cried together.

"I was going to tell you. Not like this of course!" she said quickly "Scott, maybe you should go meet your parents. My parents and I have a lot to talk about."

Scott nodded walking away. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at her "Well?"

"We'll discuss this at home." Lily pressed. "Not here."

"Fine." I huffed apparating home. Lily and Kati right behind me. We sat down in the sitting room and I looked at her.

"Daddy, Scott and I have an opportunity...." she went onto explain about a university in the states that they wanted to attend to study music. That it was a honor that they were even considered. That there was a chance they might not even get in.

I held up my hand to stop her "If this is what you want then I will support you."

Kati smiled and rushed into my arms "Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome Kati-Bear."

Three weeks later, the Honda was packed. I checked the oil three times "Looks like you're all set." I said walking inside.

Kati nodded "Thanks daddy."

"You and Scott remember to call." Lily said hugging her.

"I promise."

"Be careful." she said hugging her again.

"I will mum." Kati moved away from her and threw her hands around my neck "I love you daddy."

_And he cried  
there goes my life  
there goes my future, my everything  
I love you  
baby good-bye_

I held onto her and cried soft tears, but they fell "I love you too baby." I said.

After a few moments Kati squirmed "Dad, you um have to let me go."

I let go reluctantly "Be safe." I said as I kissed her forehead.

"I will."

"We love you." I told her.

"And I love you."

"You'll call?"

"The moment we get there."

"And you'll write."

"Every chance I get."

"It's time to go dear." Lily said softly.

"Bye daddy."

"Goodbye Kati-Bear."

She walked out of the house and into the car. And so here is where you found me staring out the window watching my daughter leave forever. Lily assures me it's not forever, but what she doesn't understand is that it is.

_there goes my life_

_there goes my life_


End file.
